Uncontrolable Love
by taboo123
Summary: Bella is a jewish refugee running away from the germans in the 1930's. Edward is a nazi soldier. what happens when he is sent to take Bella's family to a refugee camp, will he protect her or will he just let her die? disclaimer:i do not own twilight
1. Hiding

**A/N****:** So this is my first fanfiction so give me some good criticism here. Thanks for reading. Review…please!

Uncontrollable Love

It was inescapable. As hard as we tried, we could never get away fast enough. Why did this man hate us so much when we never did anything to him?

By now you're probably wondering who he is. His name is Hitler. He and his German army were every where looking for us, the Jewish. My name is Isabella and I am in refuge because of my culture.

My family and I have been able to stay hidden for the last 2 years. At first it was easy to find hiding spots, but recently the Germans are doing everything in their power to find us and take us to these camps. I myself have only heard rumors about them but from what I've heard, it is not some place I want to go.

As I sat in our most recent hiding place, I couldn't help to think about all the other families out there in the same situation as us. I looked around at the small barn we were in. I saw my mother in the corner working on a sweater with twigs and yarn she had found in the trunk she was perched on.

My sister – Emilia – was sitting in front of me reading a book she was able to grab from the last house we were at. The book was about the Germans military, when I asked her why she was reading it, she replied, "I want to know what we're up against." I left her alone after that, only helping her if there was a word she could not pronounce, she was only 7 and wasn't able to finish kindergarten before we had to leave.

Father was running outside looking for food for us. I loved my father so much and trusted him with my life, but I couldn't help but worry myself sick while he was out there. I don't know how mother could just sit there so calm, me on the other hand, my knee was bouncing and I was biting my lips so hard that I couldn't feel it any more.

Everyone was startled out f the thoughts when the barn door started to open. Emilia ran over to me and my mother stood up against the wall. I leaned over the box that was covering the door from us, but my mothers' death glare sent me back.

"It's alright, it's just me," I heard the familiar voice of my father and instantly relaxed. I stood from the behind the box and walked over to father. His pockets were full with various types of food. In one there was a loaf of bread and an apple. I grabbed the food out of his pockets and put them on our make shift table.

"Father?" we were finished supper and Emilia was asleep and mother was getting ready to sleep.

"Yes, Isabella?" he turned over to me with a questioning look.

"How long are we going to stay here? We've been here over a week and I'm starting to get anxious." I looked up at him with what I assumed worried and sad eyes, seeing how his instantly softened from his usually hard eyes.

"Well, while I was out, I found someone following me" he stopped as I let out a loud gasp, "it's alright, I lost him a few miles away, that's why it took me so long. I'll discuss leaving tomorrow with your mother tonight."

"Kay." I stood from my spot on the floor and gave him a kiss goodnight before heading over to Emilia to sleep.

As I laid there, waiting for sleep to come, I thought about where our next destination was. Maybe we were going to another country, some Exotic Island all to ourselves. I fell asleep thinking of foreign birds and palm trees, knowing, in the back of my mind, that it was all a dream.


	2. Found

**A/N****: **hey, thanks for the support everyone it really means a lot to me. So I'm going to try and update as much as I can but with my dance finale coming, competitions and finals coming, I might not be able to update as much as I like. I'm also trying to do some research on this period so it all flows. R&R.

BTW, neither Edward nor ay other of the Germans, if they speak, will have German accents, if I did, I would probably make it sound really weird. Sorry if you don't agree.

Found

I awoke with a start. Someone was banging on the barn door. I stumbled as quickly as I could without falling, over to the large boxes. Emilia was right on my heal, she knew what to do, she wasn't stupid.

My heart was pounding against my chest, my breath coming out in short gasps. I looked over across the room to see father and mother holding onto one another. They were hidden as best they could behind a pole. I stared at them wide eyed, when the door would open, they would be seen straight away.

I held Emilia close to my chest while I listened to the door open with a crash. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. I heard the screams of my mother and the shuts of my father, but I did not want to see the terror that would be on their faces.

As their shouts faded in to the distant, I listened to the sound of feet coming closer to our box. I held on tighter to my sister, not wanting to lose her as well. The sound stopped and I finally opened my eyes. I gasped as I stared into the most breathtaking green eyes I have ever seen.

He was a general, I could tell that from his uniform as he stood from his crouch in front of us. Looking down at Emilia, I realized she was sobbing. I pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"State your name," the man ordered, his voice ringing with authority.

"Isabella," I whispered softly, "and this is my sister Emilia. Where have you taken out parents?" I said a little louder.

He ignored my question and walked over to another soldier standing at the door. They started speaking in German, so I turned to Emilia.

"You must run," I whispered to her, feeling my heart break with each passing second. She looked up at me, her face stained with tears and her eyes filing with new ones. She shook her head furiously saying with her eyes that she will never leave me.

I felt my own tears fall down my cheek as I stared at my little angel. "You must go; I will not let them hurt you. Go through that hole and run as fast as you can. I'll make sure these two are distracted so you can get away."

Turning my head slightly, I saw the two men still talking; I pushed my Emilia away after I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go."

She crawled over to the small hole that we dug for emergencies like this. I watched her disappear into the hole, and then turned over to the men. I stared at them until I found my courage to stand. I was a little wobbly but I found my balance. I bravely walked up to them and asked my question again.

"What have you done with my parents?" I asked loudly, directing my question to the general man. He stopped talking to his soldier and slowly turned to me.

"You are in no position to order me around, girl. But if you must know, they are being shipped off to a concentration camp." He spat at me.

"What gives you the right to--" I froze when the deafening sound of a gunshot and my sisters scream. Everything was still, I ran outside, I knew the two men were following but I just didn't care. A large man was standing in the middle of the field, his flashlight hitting a body, my little angles body.

"NO," I collapsed to the ground crying. She was gone and it was my fault. I sobbed on the ground, not able to remove the image of her body out of my head. Her scream still rang through my head.

I was forced off the ground and was being taken away to a vehicle. I looked back out at the field to see Emilia reach out to the soldier. She was still alive.

I watched in horror as the man raised his gun to her head.

"DON'T. NO." I screamed but it was too late; he shot her in the head as I watched. He picked up her limp body and brought it to another vehicle and through her in. I was crying so hard, that I couldn't walk any more, the man had to drag me to the van.

He forced me into the back and closed the door causing it to become pitch black. I lay down on the cold metal and waited for it to all end. I was still crying. I fell into a rough sleep, repeating to myself, _I killed her, I killed her._

**A/N**: I almost cried at this part, it's so said. I know that she didn't have a good part and you might be angry that I didn't give her a chance to live, but it had to be done, you'll see why soon.

Taboo123


	3. Hatred

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this took so long. It has been HELL with dance, finals, and trying to keep a social life, I hope you understand. And I couldn't remember my login for this account until last night, in which I started doing the happy dance!

**INPORTANT: **my sister read my story and she told me to change something's. In the first chapter, I said "they hated us because of our culture" I meant religion, sorry. Also in the second chapter- "of course you won't be able to write a German accent, moron"- as you can tell my sister loves me. Uncontrolable love is spelled wrong- it should be uncontrollable. I think that's all. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry the lovie dovie crap is coming, be patient. Here we go…

I was haunted by the touch of a vanished hand, scared of the voice that would not speak again. Oh how I wanted to hear her voice again, give her a hug and say I'm sorry. It was my entire fault. If I had not forced her to leave my side, she would still be her with me now.

I did not know where I was. After an eternity in that stuffy van, I was dragged here to this holding cell where I have been for hours. The only knowledge I had that time was passing was the shadow from the rising sun through a small opening in the wall.

The sun had vanished from the window by the time someone came to get me. I was so tired and hungry that I did not bother to rise from my place on the floor.

"Get up," a man's' harsh, rough voice ordered me. "I will drag you." Ever so slowly I rose to my aching feet. I ignored the man as he grabbed my arm with large hands and pulled me to a door.

Inside was a room with a metal table and hard chairs facing each other across the table. An interrogation room no doubt. As the man brought me to the chair facing the door I thought about what they were going to ask me.

"Well hello little girl." This voice made me shiver with fright. "Look at me." He demanded.

I did not want to, but I was scared of what h would do if I did not. I raised my eyes and immediately recognized the man, the man who killed my sister.

I glared at the monster in front of me. There was no doubt in my mind, it was him. I have never been a violent person, but at this moment I saw red. I wanted to grab that gun from his belt and shoot him. I wanted to grab that evil grin from his face and stuff it up his…well you get the idea.

"You." The words escaped me before I could stop them. "You ASSHOLE how could you, she was only a child and you killed her, my SISTER." By this time I was sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to say more, I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt Emilia.

"Well aren't you a feisty one, now why don't we do something fun, for the both of us. Hmm wouldn't you like that?" He walked around the table and leaned into my face. Before I could react, he grabbed my face and forced his lips upon mine.

I tried weakly to push him off of me, but he was so much stronger than I. He grabbed my dress and tipped it from my body. I have never felt more exposed and humiliated in my whole life. A new round of tears came, drowning out the last.

He kept on touching me, it hurt so much. I have never been touched like this, it was horrible. I shut my eyes as he started removing his clothes.

_Please stop. Oh God, please stop. _"Stop" I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder.

"**Stop"**The voice was strong and commanding. I was immediately released from his restraints. I ran to the corner and fell into a ball. I felt so violated, so dirty, so hurt. My eyes were shut tightly, but that did not stop me from hearing the yelling and the crashes.

After a while silence fell upon the room, the only sounds was my breathing and my savior's pants of anger. I dare not open my eyes as he slowly began to approach me.

"Are you alright," his voice startled me. I expected a harsh voice to yell at me for corrupting his soldiers. His voice was so unknown, but at the same time familiar. I risked opening my eyes to see his face. It was the same commander who found us in the barn.

As I stared at his green eyes, he seemed to be looking into my brown orbs as if they were the gates to my soul.

"I'm sorry about James, he crossed the line and he will be punished for his actions." All I could do was to stare at him. I started to think this wasn't the first time this James had done this. "My name is Edward."

As he introduced himself, I realized that I was completely nude. I tried to cover myself as much as possible, but it was difficult. Noticing my struggles, he removed his jacked and wrapped it around me.

I smiled at him thankfully and carefully stood.

"Isabella."

EPOV

James was such an idiot, an asshole. This was not the first time he has done this. Other times we were too late and he would just let it roll off his shoulder like nothing happened.

But this time he went too far. Killing this girl's sister was unnecessary and caused the girl enough traumas. Then he goes and attempts rape, he is getting out of control.

I had brought this matter to my commanding officer, but he said these girls were scabs and deserved what they got. Being a Nazi soldier, people think that I agree with this, but in all honesty I hated it.

I never wanted to join the army. I was forced into it by my father and his connections. My father was a former general and knew everyone. He signed me up for the army at age 17, completely ignoring my pleas of going to college.

I met Hitler when I was finishing my training, him and my father had always enjoyed there drinks together. He and my father made sure I was to become a general as soon as I was finished the program.

I never liked him, or agreed with his thinking, but I was in no position to argue with these men. If they tell you to do something, you do it or face the consequences.

I walked into the interrogation room to see James, half naked, forcing himself upon this girl, with nothing on. "Stop." saying this in my most authoritative voice I could muster, he immediately released her.

As she crawled into a corner, I grabbed James and threw him into the wall. He yelled a series of curses and shouted nonsense as I threw punches. I pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

Slowly, I turned to see the girl in a ball in the corner. I approached her with care, and knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a gentle voice so as not to scare her. She seemed startled by my voice none the less. She opened her eyes and stared into my eyes, as I did the same.

"I'm sorry about James, he crossed the line and he will be punished for his actions. My name is Edward."

As I waited for her response it seemed the more I looked into her chocolate orbs, the more I knew her. After a moment, I noticed her try to cover her nude body with difficulty.

I quickly removed my jacket and covered her with it. She smiled thankfully and stood.

"Isabella."

"Hello Isabella"

**A/N-**I was so tempted to put Emmet as the shooter, but I know people would hate me for that. I have another place to put him…

Ok so how did you like it, hate it? If you do, tell me, I need to know. I wrote this chapter while I was in Kelowna for a dance competition, so it might be a little off. I can't get on to internet here so I have to wait till I get home to post it, but I know you guys are patient with me, being the slow pock I am! Thank you for all the support I've been getting, thank you. Please review. Lovers you!


End file.
